Zack's A Meanie
by Ms. Confusable
Summary: Zack begs Cloud to go to the zoo. Wastes ice-cream and makes a little girl cry. Why must he be so mean? Plz R


Me: Hey I am actually writing! I also have my Ipod on so loud I can't hear the TV! ^-^

Cloud: Isn't that dangerous?

Zack: Yes it is. That's why I do it! –pulls out Ipod and puts it nearly all the way up-

Cloud: Zackary Fair turn that down!

Zack: -Ignoring him- We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standin' there, on a balcony of summer air.

Cloud: Anything but that! –runs away screaming-

Me: Well since he ran away….Zack would you do the honors?

Zack: Sure. She doesn't own anything except the plot.

Me: And what a bad plot it is. Oh well, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Cloud Goes to the Zoo

"Zaaaack!" Cloud complained.

"What? It's a totally awesome idea. Who doesn't want to go to the zoo?" He grinned. "Besides, you said you've never gone to one. Why _don't_ you want to go?

"….."

Zack beamed. "That settles it. We're going this afternoon."

As soon as he finished his sentence Cloud responded with a firm no.

"Awwww, Spiky why not?" He whined.

Cloud shook his head. That man was never going to grow up.

"Because dim-wit, I have the rest of my classes plus the homework that comes along with them, but you have your own work.

Zack shuddered. The thought of the piles of paperwork that were for sure at least three feet. **Each**. He guessed he shouldn't put off doing it so often. But it was almost amusing to see Sephiroth's glare. It had no effect on him what-so-ever. The man was so up_tight_! It was like he had a stick shoved up his ass.

_Then again,_ Zack thought, _he might. _He was pretty sure Sephiroth and Genesis were a _little_ bit closer than they showed in public. But the thought of Sephiroth. **The** Sephiroth, Demon of Wutai, begging to be fucked was ridiculous. Genesis, however, was _definitely_ someone who would.

Zack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Just thinking that **Seph** would ever bottom for anyone was funny. Cloud looked at him curiously.

Before his brain made him think anymore, Cloud waved a pale hand in front of his face.

"Hellllooo? Anyone in there? Oh, wait, that place up there," he pointed up at Zack's noggin," is inhabitable."

The raven haired boy pouted, but before long his unshakable grin was firmly back in place.

"Sorry Spike. Where were we?"

"I was saying why I can't possibly go to a _zoo_ of all places today," he prompted.

"Oh, fine. We can go tomorrow then. You have no classes." His grin turned slightly smug. He knew he had him cornered.

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but Zack waved them off.

"You are coming with me to the zoo and that's final. Clear?"

"Crystal." Cloud replied.

"Good. I'll pick you up at the front gate at 1300, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Cloud turned and was about to walk away, but he found he couldn't move. Looking down he spotted the reason why. Zack's arm was wrapped around his, although he wouldn't admit it, slender waist. Soon the rest of Zack's body followed.

"Don't be annoyed at me babe. I just want you to have fun," he said pulling Cloud against his chest, his other arm snaking its way around Cloud's waist, joining its brother.

Cloud sighed, but relaxed into the embrace. He turned around and nuzzled the purple-eyed boy's neck.

"I know Zack. It's just that, well…." He paused, choosing words carefully. "Everything's been really stressful, you know?"

"I know where you're coming from. That's exactly why we _should_ go. Everyone needs a break. Besides, you'll love seeing the animals."

Cloud thought about it for awhile. It turned out Zack _did_ have a brain, and that it _did_ work properly, for the most part anyway.

"Okay I'll go."

Zack tightened his hold on the blonde and hugged him, bodily picking him up.

"I knew you would!" He squealed like the two-year old he was.

Cloud started to turn the color of the neighbors of his name. "'ack-nee-air!" He gasped.

Said person sat him down on the floor immediately, apologizing, but that grin never left his face.

Cloud couldn't help but wonder, _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

A word for the wise

, Cloud thought, _**NEVER**__ go with Zack to the zoo. __**EVER**__!_

They had just finished seeing all the animals they wanted and he and Zack where heading out the entrance. His arm hurt from being dragged around like a rag doll the entire time. Well, when they were leaving, the brainless goof turned around and dashed back to the entrance, probably wanting to get something at the gift shop, turned to see if Cloud was following him and ran into a little girl holding an ice-cream cone. When Zack bumped into her, the little girl dropped her icy treat. Well being the little girl she was she cried. Zack tried to shush her, glancing around seeing the people around him staring at them. The girl only cried harder.

Cloud sighed and jogged over to the pair. He crouched down to the child's height and tilted his head. The girl looked up and stared back. She was still crying, but she had quieted down a bit.

"Hey there, what's your name? My name's Cloud." He asked gently, a small smile in place.

The girl sniffled a bit longer before saying," Marlene." (1)

"Well Marlene, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, even though he knew exactly what was wrong.

Marlene glanced up at Zack for a fraction of a second before replying.

"That big meanie knocked over my ice-cream cone." She said, glaring at Zack in a way that all kids made look cute instead of menacing.

"Well, how about I go buy you another one. Okay?" He asked. She nodded, so he took her hand and led her back to the little building that was used as a mini food court. He let her choose the amount of scoops and the toppings she wanted. Zack sat at a table, saving it for them. Right after he paid for it, he heard someone shout,

"Marlene!"

"Papa!" The little girl ran over to someone.

Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw a big man. He was huge! Definitely a weight lifter. And not to sound racist or anything but what really struck him as odd was that Marlene was as pale as he was, which was saying something, and that the man that she called her father was black.

"Is the young one yours?" He called to the man.

He nodded and walked up to them.

"Marlene wha have I told ya 'bout runnin' off?" He scolded her with a thick accent.

"Well, I wanted to sit under the trees that are at the front of the entrance," she said.

"And how'd ya meet…." The man trailed off.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife. Pleasure to meet you," He add helpfully.

"Barret Wallace."

"Well Barret. My friend ran into Marlene here," he said motioning to the ravenette who was sitting with Marlene at the table, "And she dropped her ice-cream. So I felt bad and offered her to get another one."

Barret nodded. "Understood. Jus' tell your friend ta watch where he's walkin'," he said gruffly.

"Oh don't you worry. He's getting an earful," Cloud smirked. "Well, since you found Marlene, I think Zack and I'll take our leave.

Barret nodded his good-bye.

Cloud walked over to the table and said bye to Marlene before dragging Zack out by his ear.

"Owowowowowowowow! Let go!" He whimpered.

"Not until we reach the car. I want no more of your trouble," Cloud retorted. "You really need to look where you're going. You could have hurt her."

"I know, and I'm sorry babe," he said wrapping himself around the blonde the same way he did at their apartment.

"Zack not in public," Cloud warned.

He started suckling on Cloud's neck and the poor blue-eyed boy couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His neck was very sensitive, and Zack knew it.

"Zaaaack!"

"Only if you promise to go to the zoo with me more often," he demanded.

"Zackary Fa-aaahhh," he was interrupted by a hard nip.

"Okay, I promise," he grumbled.

"Good."

"You know, sometimes I really hate you," Cloud groaned.

"Yup."

With that said they got into the car and drove back home.

* * *

(1) Okay this story is kinda AU, but still kinda not. So I'm just using characters as I like, K?

Me: So, what did you think?

Cloud: I think it was pretty good.

Me: So in other words, it sucked?

Zack: Kinda.

Me: I thought so. –Starts crying-

Cloud: What is it with you and making people cry? –Smacks Zack in the arm-

Zack: Ow! What's with you and hurting me?

Cloud: Why are you being mean to Ms. C?

Zack: Why did she make me so _mean_?

Me: Boys, boys, break it up!

Marlene: While they argue, please review, because the author is very new at writing and wants to know what you people think of her pieces.


End file.
